1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent network system. More particularly, it relates to an intelligent network system and an updating method for updating service subscriber data, which subscribers who receive services can edit by them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intelligent network has been developed and widely used, which provides a telephone service such as a free dial service or credit service.
In the intelligent network, an operator having many experiences and full knowledge is required to operate and manage the database of subscribers at an operation center of the network system.
Subscribers can perform only brief operations through a telephone by them such as registration of their personal identification numbers for credit telephone. However, when a subscriber wants to register and change the data relating to his or her own services, the subscriber should request to the operation center, where the more complex registration is required. Only the operator at the operation center can perform operations for such the request, according to the structure and state of the system.
Therefore, there are most cases that it takes too much time to the requested contents are really reflected to the system. There are the other cases that the data should be subsequently changed and used according to types of services. However, it also takes too much time to reflect the changed contents, thus it makes services for the subscriber become lower.
Diversification of recent services or changes on customer support system, such as a 24-hour support system, makes a demand increase that the subscriber does not leave the operator with registering and changing the subscriber""s own data, but does as the subscriber like anytime he or her wants.
A marked tendency such the above-described demand is seen lately with the spread of Internet. In this case, all subscribers do not know well about the intelligent network. If the same registration and changing methods as those for the operators in the operation center are only provided for the subscribers, the following problems will occur:
One is that the subscriber can not accurately judge the condition of system that the subscriber can not use well, thus causing a possibility to give a bad influence on the system because of the subscriber""s inaccurate process.
Second is that there is another possibility that the subscriber who does not have enough experiences inputs mistaken data and does not find out the mistaken data, and then, the service is continuously used at the state.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an intelligent network system wherein the above-described problems can be avoided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intelligent network system to which the subscriber who does not know the system fully can perform a remote access, for example, internet access, through an external terminal.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an intelligent network system, in which the subscriber can easily register and change his or her own data by him or her without problems, and a service data updating method for the service subscriber.
To achieve the above-described objects according to the present invention, an intelligent network system includes a service control point having a database storing data relating to service subscribers and controlling services to be provided to the service subscribers; a service management system monitoring load on the service control point, and maintaining and managing the data relating to the service subscribers; an external terminal owned by the service subscribers; and a remote access management system interfacing with the external terminals.
When the service control point is not over-loaded, the service management system records updated data, of the service subscribers, transmitted through the remote access management system in the database at the service control point.
In one mode of the present invention, the service management system includes a means for setting cyclic information for updating and recording the database of the service control point, updates and records the database according to the set cyclic information.
In the other mode of the present invention, the cyclic information for updating and recording the database can be set by a system operator from a maintenance terminal connected to the service management system in the service management system.
Additionally, in one mode of the present invention, the service management system includes a means for informing the result of the updated and recorded database of the service control point through the remote access management system to the external terminal owned by the service subscriber.
Further, in the other mode of the present invention, the service management system has a means for informing the contents of the changed database through the remote access management system to the external terminal owned by the service subscriber, when the database is changed from a telephone terminal connected through a common line signal network to the service control point.
In addition, in one mode of the present invention, plurals subscriber control points are provided according to the number of subscribers.
Alternatively, in one mode of the present invention, the remote access management system includes a trial data reception means, the service management system includes a trial data repeating device, and the service control point includes a service trial device, wherein the trial data reception mean receives a request of trying the service for the service subscriber from the external terminal, executes the service corresponding to the request of trying the service subscriber from the service trial device at the service control point and informs the result of executing the service through the trial data repeating device to the external terminal of the service subscriber.
Further, in one mode of the present invention, static information collected at the service executed and conditions of informing billing information can be set by the subscriber as the updated data for the service subscriber and the service management system informs the static information and the billing information based on the set condition.
In addition, in one mode of the present invention, the service management system controls not to charge for services on the service subscriber requested via the telephone terminal.